Living a Lie
by The Elder Swear
Summary: Married with a child is where Neville Longbottom had always hoped to see himself, but why like this? When the girl Neville has loved for six years is about to be married, what is a married man to do? Warnings inside, rated T to be safe. Eventual NL/LL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Living a Lie. This is the actual first chapter, I may add a prologue later... Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, please don't hurt me! This is just a plot bunny that's been going around in my head for way too long, I just needed to get it out. This is a bit darker than... pretty much anything else I've ever written, but I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Warnings: Some mild language in later chapters, premarital sex (nothing explicit), and minor mentions of abuse in later chapters.**

**Dilclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, no money is being made by me, no copyright infringment is intended! **

* * *

Living a Lie

Neville Longbottom slowly made his way home. He lived above the Leaky Cauldron in a small flat with his wife Hannah and baby Charlotte. Hannah had taken over the pub from Tom, the former barkeep and owner, only a few months before they had gotten married. There were still unpacked boxes sitting in various odd spots, Neville was beginning to wonder whether they would ever be fully moved in.

The streets passed slowly as Neville walked through London. He didn't really need to walk; he had just been to the Ministry building and could have easily gone via floo powder. Hannah would probably ask about that. Oh well, he could just say he needed the exercise, that's what he would always say when he would go out on walks. It seemed to work.

He turned a corner, then another. Ten more steps and he stopped and sighed. The sign for the Leaky Cauldron was just above his head. He pushed open the door and went into the cozy warmth of the little pub. A bell rang as he entered. Hannah was sitting at the counter, her blond hair up in a messy bun. A small girl, with hair as blond as her mother's, sat on the counter playing with a small toy wand. Both looked over at the door as Neville entered. Hannah smiled. "Welcome home, Neville. How was it at the Ministry today?"

Neville shrugged. "The usual, some loon tried conjuring up some great dark force and a few muggles had to have their memories modified," he said as he walked over. "How are you and Char?" he asked giving Hannah a peck on the cheek.

"The usual," Hannah said, "Charlotte and the cat got in another fight, the cat won in case you're wondering, and somebody had to have three chocolate frogs to make herself feel better about the whole mess, and I don't mean Charlotte."

Charlotte held her arms out to him. "Papa!"

Neville smiled and scooped up the child and ruffled her hair. "And how did my little Char loose to that nasty old kitty-cat?"

Charlotte giggled. Being only two, Charlotte had a limited vocabulary. "Kiddy cheated, Papa."

"I'll bet he did, I've always told your mother that we should have stuck to toads, but no, she had to get a cat."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well, at least Muffins keeps the mice away. What good has Trevor done lately, hmm?"

"Aw, Mama's grumpy, isn't she Char?"

"Gwumpy Mama."

"Don't encourage him," Hannah grumbled.

"Gwumpy, gwumpy!" Charlotte cheered.

"You heard her Hannah, grumpy it is," Neville said, lifting Char up onto his shoulders. Hannah rolled her eyes again.

"You two, you know sometimes I almost think…" Hannah trailed off as she realized what she had almost said. A strange look appeared on her face. "Um, I'll just go clean things up in the back. Best be ready for tomorrow today."

Neville sighed as he watched her go. Char looked down at him. "Wha's da madder, Papa?"

With another sigh, Neville lifted Charlotte from his shoulder and set her on the counter. "Char, you know that… your mother and I have told this before haven't we?" he asked desperately. "That I'm not actually…"

Char tilted her head to the side.

Neville sighed again. "You know I'm not… your father, don't you Char?"

"Oh dat?" Char nodded. "Yeah, das why I calls you Papa an' not Daddy."

"Right," Neville said with a forced smile. "It's getting late, you should be in bed."

"Ah, but I don' wanna, Papa," Char pouted.

"I'll read to you."

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "Okay, bedtime!"

Neville chuckled. "That's what I thought you'd say." He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to her small room. Their flat above the pub was divided into several rooms, Char's room was right between Neville's and Hannah's.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Neville finally managed to escape from Charlotte's room. He lent against the door and sighed.

"Is she asleep?"

Neville turned and saw Hannah standing at the top of the stairs. He nodded. "I think so; she always manages to stay awake for at least a hundred pages."

Hannah smiled. "What were you reading to her?"

"One of Luna's new books," Neville said, holding up the book that he still held in one hand.

"What's it about?" Hannah asked, her face softening.

"Just about her latest adventure, oh, and Nargles," he gave a slight laugh, "after all these years, she actually found one."

Hannah blinked then frowned. "Neville, I think there's something important I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

She put a hand to her forehead and lent against the railing of the top step. "Th-there was a letter from Luna this m-morning. Neville, I'm really sorry."

"What is it Hannah?" Neville asked, walking closer.

When Hannah looked up at him there were tears in her eyes. "She… she's getting married. We've been invited to the wedding. Neville, I'm sorry, I know you…"

Neville swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and sighed. "I'm fine Hannah, I'm fine."

"But you two… don't you…"

"Hannah, I can't expect her… we're … she should get to be happy with someone she loves."

A tear slipped down Hannah's face. "But you shouldn't? We shouldn't?"

Neville's expression grew hard. "You made this choice Hannah, we made this choice. We have to live with it."

Hannah wiped away the tear just as more started falling. "I'm sorry Neville, I'm so sorry. I wish… I wish… I want to love you…"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I know, Hannah."

Hannah sobbed against his shoulder. They had spent many hours standing together like this over the past few years. When Hannah's crying had stopped, they pulled apart. Neville kissed her forehead, Hannah pecked his cheek; they would never go further than that. He walked silently to his room, she silently to hers. Neville sighed as he lay down on his bed, not even taking off his shoes. He didn't get a lot of sleep now, and the sleep he did attain was troubled and uneasy, but he felt even worse for Hannah.

There they were the two of them, trapped in a marriage with no love, a daughter that wasn't his, and a live not properly lived. Neville knew it wasn't right, but the alternatives weren't any better. The girl he loved was going to be married, but what was he, a married man, supposed to do. He couldn't leave; he could never to that to Hannah, to Char, to Luna. And then, of course, what would his Grandmother think?

His Grandmother didn't know the truth about Char. The only people who knew the truth had been sworn to secrecy, no matter how painful it was. But what did the truth matter, when they were all just living a lie?

* * *

**A/N: At this point I'm leaving a lot of stuff open to speculation. If anyone thinks they might know why this stuff is going on, I'd love to hear what you think. This is eventually going to be Neville/Luna and Hannah/? but that's all I'm going to say. If people like this story, expect the next chapter either today or early the week. **

**This whole story will be somewhere between... oh 5 and 10 chapters, so stay tuned!**

**Reviews are love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, as some of you may or may not have realized, I fibbed a little last time. I promise I've been working really hard to get this updated. I meant to post this a loooong time ago. School keeps catching up with me, so I'm really sorry for those of you who have had to wait for this! I'm only marginally satisfied with how this chapter turned out, so I'm sorry if it's dissapointing, but I needed to put it up before it drove me crazy. I may re-do it later. **

**Warnings: Mentions of premaritail sex**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, nadda and nothing. Would any of you like to meet them? All characters belong to J., all the typos, however, are mine!**

* * *

Hannah walked through Diagon Alley. She waved casually at people she knew, and peered in the odd shop window as she walked by. Neville had the day off, so he was at home watching Char while Hannah did the shopping. A small gale of laughter caught her ear.

She turned. Across the street there were a young man and woman looking at some odds and ends in the Apothecary window. There wasn't anything unusual about the pair, but when they looked at each other… Hannah sighed. She knew Neville would never look at her like that, but, to be fair, she'd never given him reason to.

"Hannah?"

Hannah turned to see two women approaching her, one with flaming red hair, and the other with bushy brown. Slowly Hannah waved. "Hello Ginny, Hermione."

Ginny and Hermione returned the wave awkwardly. "So, how have you been, Hannah?" Hermione asked.

Hannah sighed. "I've been better. How are you?"

"We're alright, bit busy with helping Luna…" Hermione trailed off and looked at Ginny for help. After a moment she sighed. "Hannah, would you like to get a cup of tea with us?"

Hannah nodded. "I would love to."

She linked arms with Hermione and the three walked in silence to a quaint little tea shop down the lane. The place vaguely resembled the old Divination classroom at Hogwarts. This was probably due to the fact that it was co-owned by Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Hannah, Hermione and Ginny found a quiet table in the back. Once again, Hermione broke the silence. "So, how is Charlotte?"

Hannah smiled. "Char is fine, driving me up the wall, but fine."

"How is Neville?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shot her an angry look and an apologetic look at Hannah. Ginny bit her lip and stared at the table. The last time Ginny had seen Neville had been at his and Hannah's wedding. Ginny had slapped him across the face after the ceremony and hadn't spoken to him since.

Hannah sighed. "H-he's… coping."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a confused look. "How are things between you two?" Ginny asked, this time her voice much more gentle.

Hannah blinked and found a tear rolling down her face. Hermione dove into her bag and pulled out a handkerchief. Hannah took it gratefully. Ginny frowned. "Sorry, I guess that means bad."

Hannah shook her head and more tears fell. "No, things a-are w-wonderful. Neville is wonderf-ful. He's brilliant with Charlotte… She adores him. I-I really don't deserve h-him."

Hermione scooted over and put and arm around Hannah's shaking shoulders. "Hannah, I'm sure that isn't true. You love him, and he loves you."

Hannah let out a half sob half laugh. "H-Hermione, you're too nice. Y-you should h-hate me. I-I ruined Neville's life."

"No you didn't, Hannah," Ginny said, patting Hannah's hand. "If his life is ruined he did it himself."

This only made Hannah cry harder. "N-no, h-he didn't. Y-you're wrong! I-it's my fault! I-I was the one who was t-too afraid."

Hermione blinked at Ginny. Of all the things they had heard out of Hannah's mouth, this was probably the strangest. "What do you mean, Hannah?" Ginny asked.

Hannah shook her head. "I-I c-can't tell you." She was calming down a bit now.

"Why not?"

"N-Neville should t-tell you, he would tell you but… but…" Hannah wiped at more tears. "H-he wants people to think that it was his fault. But it wasn't… none of it was."

"That what wasn't his fault?" Ginny was curious now. There had been a lot of wild speculation about Neville and Hannah's marriage. The announcement had come out of no where, and no one knew why. Then the week before, after too many drinks, Ernie Macmillan had dropped the ball when he nearly broke Neville's arm for, apparently, knocking up his best friend. The next day, Ernie was profusely apologizing, but the damage was done.

Almost three years later and still people were fuzzy on the details. No one had been willing to let any information slip. Until now. Ginny, and Hermione leaned in closer as Hannah collected herself. "What wasn't his fault, Hannah?" Ginny asked again.

Hannah shook her head. "I'm sorry, I've said far too much." Her tears were gone, and so was her willingness to speak. "Thank you for the tea. It was nice to get out." She left a bit of money on the table, gathered her things and left."

"Wait!"

Hannah stopped at the door. Ginny had sprinted after her, leaving Hermione at the table. "Hannah, Hannah please, I need to know, please tell me, what wasn't Neville's fault?"

Hannah sighed and looked at the ground. This had gone far too long; Neville had been taking the hits from everyone for so long. It was time for Hannah to be brave. She looked at Ginny and uttered one word before she left the store.

Ginny walked back to Hermione and sat down, her face pale. "What was it Ginny? Did Hannah tell you?"

Still speechless, Ginny nodded. "Well, what was it? What wasn't Neville's fault?"

Ginny sighed. "Charlotte."

-------

Neville sat alone in his room staring up at the ceiling. It had been a very strange day. As usual of days he had off, Hannah had gone out early and stayed out until fairly late with her shopping. He had stayed home with Char. Totally normal start to a day, but at around three in the afternoon things got weird.

He had just put Char down for a nap when the bell on the front door rang. Neville had rushed downstairs. They didn't usually get customers on Sundays, but business had been slow, and he wouldn't turn them away. After calling out and practically sprinting down the stairs, he stopped dead. Standing in front of the door were two very familiar women, who he hadn't spoken to in nearly two years.

"G-Ginny, Hermione… W-What ─" was all he managed to get out, before Ginny rushed forward and gave him a nearly bone crushing hug. At first he'd thought she was still mad at him. "Ginny, I'm sorry," he'd started mumbling, and then he noticed she was shaking. Neville had looked up at Hermione, totally lost. The brown haired woman stared at him for a moment, her lip trembling, before she too charged and threw her arms around him.

Both were crying and Neville was hopelessly confused. "As much as I like this more than being slapped, could someone please tell me what is going on?" Neville asked.

Ginny cried harder. This was odd; Neville had never known Ginny to cry, much less in front of people. Eventually the three of them made it to the counter, Neville standing behind it, Ginny and Hermione on barstools. The silence was awkward. "S-so, what brings you two down to the pub?"

Despite the Leaky Cauldron being the entrance to Diagon Alley, a lot of people Neville had once been close to now preferred to apparate directly in and out. Hermione gave a slight sniffle. "What? Can't old school chums go see each other from time to time?"

"Yes, but I've never heard you use the word 'chum' before, so I'm pretty sure that's not the case," Neville said evenly.

Ginny blew her nose loudly on a handkerchief Neville had given her. Now that she was done crying she seemed to be back to her normal non-Neville slapping self. "We did want to come see you Neville, but that isn't all."

"What is all, then?"

"We had tea this afternoon."

Neville blinked. "Um, that's very nice…"

"It was. It was very enlightening as well," Ginny said calmly.

Neville shot Hermione a raised eyebrow. She sniffled. Neville sighed. "Okay, I'll bite, why was it so enlightening?"

"We had someone join us, someone who we ran across while she was shopping."

Neville felt an odd flipping sensation in his stomach. "Oh."

Ginny nodded. "You're wife seemed a bit troubled, so Hermione and I invited her to tea."

"That, uh, that must have been nice." Neville could feel himself stumbling over his words. He sighed. "So, what, exactly, did you talk about?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. "Things," Hermione said.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "What sort of things?"

"Oh, you know…" Hermione trailed off.

"People, events," Ginny added.

"Me?" Neville asked, knowing the answer.

Ginny nodded slightly. "You… and Charlotte."

"What about me and Charlotte?"

The women blinked at each other for a moment. When Hermione spoke, her hands were trembling. "That she wasn't…. That you weren't…."

"That she wasn't your fault," Ginny finished. "That means… you aren't Char's father, are you?"

Neville slowly shook his head. "No."

Hermione sniffled. "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry." She grabbed Neville's hand and held it tightly. "Why… why did you never say?"

Neville shrugged. "All the reasons I had don't seem as important now, I guess I just gave up hoping that anyone would still believe me."

Ginny frowned. "Why?"

Neville looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ginny, the last time I saw you, you told me never to speak to you again."

Ginny went as red as her hair. "Neville, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Neville managed a smile. "I know that Ginny, I never blamed you. It was my choice, I… I thought I could handle the consequences."

"But, Neville, why did you marry Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"Because _he_ wouldn't." Neville knew there was no need to explain who _he _was. "And Gran thought I was the one who did it, she wouldn't hear otherwise, that's when the whole thing just got… messy. I should have told you sooner."

Ginny blinked. She had already cried once today; twice wasn't going to happen. "You should have… but I can understand." Ginny looked at her hands and sighed. "I want to say that I wouldn't have doubted you… but I can't. I wish I had asked you a long time ago… not having you around… After the war, I promised I wouldn't let anyone else get lost… b-but then I made you leave…"

Neville walked around the counter and pulled Ginny into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Can we be friends again, please? I've been missing one of my best friends for two years."

Hermione watched Neville closely. He had never been the sort to hold grudges; that was Ginny's thing. But they had all left him out in the cold for so long. Why? She suddenly wondered. Why had they all just left? Neville was their friend… why couldn't they have just tried to dig a little deeper… There was a reason, but what was it?

After a few moments, Neville nodded and held Ginny a bit tighter. "T-two years is t-too long," he muttered.

Of course it wouldn't just be that easy. Two years of bitterness, misunderstandings, hurt feelings and loneliness wouldn't just go away like that… but it was a start.

Ginny and Hermione stayed for several hours, the three of them just reminiscing about the old days and catching up on recent news. Eventually Charlotte came to join the party. Ginny sat with her on the counter trying to teach her how to say "Aunt Ginevera" while Hermione and Neville watched from a table. A question had been floating around Hermione head for sometime now. "Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Charlotte's birth father…"

Neville shifted a bit. "What about him?"

"Why wouldn't he marry Hannah?"

Neville shrugged. "Hannah didn't want him to know."

Hermione blinked. "He doesn't know Charlotte is his."

After a sigh, Neville shook his head.

"What does that mean Neville?"

"Hannah never actually told him, but…"

"But what?"

"He knows," Neville sighed again, "he's always known."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know, there's a lot of hints at things, but no real new information. Feel free to guess what's going on, I love to hear from all of you! Next chapter is a bit different, meaning I like it a lot better than this one, hopefully I'll post it a heck of a lot sooner than I posted this one, but I'm not going to make any promises, just incase I end up breaking them. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter and anyone who reviews this one! **

**Thanks for waiting, please review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I am really sorry that it took me a week to get this posted, I meant to have it up last Saturday. My internet connection has been incredibly buggy lately. Anyway, this chapter takes a bit of a turn from the last one, and I like how this one turned out a bit better, but I'm not really a good judge. I really hope you like it!**

**Warning: some abuse**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my brain, which is not saying much.**

* * *

Rolf Scamander was dead.

Or at least as good as dead if you asked him. Breathing and moving yes, but not really alive. What was the point when the woman he loved was far beyond the grave?

Luna Lovegood sighed as she pondered these thoughts. She often found herself doing this. The sun was setting outside her window as she finished up the last article for the latest issue of _the Quibbler. _It was actually a very fascinating piece on the history of the Rotfang conspiracy, which led all the way back to Merlin's stepbrother Morcubus, which was actually a horrible misspelling of Marcus, but Luna's mind was elsewhere. Her mind was elsewhere a lot these days.

Planning a wedding got to be very stressful. There was the dress to make; she had yet to find a seamstress who would put pockets a wedding dress. The cake to order; it was harder than one might think to find a baker who had some experience with pyrotechnics. And of course, due to a few miscommunications, the invitations had gone out three weeks early, before there had been a chance to edit the guest list from a few hundred to the desired number of fifty.

The blond sighed again. Luna knew she would make the whole arrangement work somehow. She always managed to. It may have been a bit easier if Rolf helped, but Luna knew that wasn't going to happen. Rolf wasn't much of a helper, he was clever, yes, but all his brain power seemed to drift away as soon as he saw the list of expenses.

After adding a few more words to her piece, Luna stood and stretched. With a yawn she turned to look out the front window. Since her father's old printing press, and a good deal of her home, had been destroyed a few years ago, Luna had relocated the publishing place of _the Quibbler_ to a small flat on Diagon Alley. It was a very good spot; actually, it sat right across the way from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Luna walked over to the window and leant against it, resting her forehead on the glass. For some reason it felt like the walls should be made of bars. She sighed and turned, leaning against the window. The littler shop wasn't really that bad. Her flat above it was a bit small, but comfortable. It all seemed so much smaller when she looked at the front desk, which was overflowing with lists, receipts, and a huge pile of bills.

A voice called from the back of the shop. "Luna, have you finished yet?"

"Almost, Justin, just have to place the anti-Trill Vorp charms. You know how much they like the smell of fresh ink," Luna said, walking back over to the soon to be finished paper and bringing out her wand.

Justin Finch-Fletchley opened the door behind the main desk and stood in the doorway. "You really work too hard Luna; you might want to hire some more help. Or at least let Ginny and Hermione actually help with the wedding."

"They are helping, but Rolf wants to approve everything first…"

"Which means you have to check over everything, and then change it seven times before he's happy?"

Luna nodded. "I suppose so, and I can't really afford to hire anyone else right now. Daddy doesn't know I'm still paying for half of his trip, and I can't ask Rolf for anything. As it is, I'm having a hard enough time paying you and Dennis."

Justin ran a hand through his hair. "We've both said we'll take less, Luna. And why can't you ask Rolf? You shouldn't even have to ask him, you're engaged for Lord's sake! He should be giving you money, or at least doing… something!"

Luna gave a slight laugh. "You're very sweet Justin, but being engaged doesn't mean all that. It just means we're going to be married."

"But it shouldn't!" Justin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Being engaged means you should _want_ to get married because you love the other person."

She patted his hand. "It should, but it doesn't always. I'll be fine Justin. We've had this conversation before. And no, I won't cut your salary, or Dennis's. You both do such good jobs; I should really be paying you more."

Justin sighed. "Luna, you're a brilliant boss, but a terrible businesswoman."

A bell rang as the door opened. Justin looked up. "Be with you in a mo ─ oh, it's you. Luna, I'll finish the charms up and get it printing."

Luna nodded and turned to the door. "Hello Rolf, how was your day?"

Her fiancé ran a hand through his wild, platinum blond hair. "Tiring. Are you done with the next paper yet?"

"Almost, Justin just went to start printing it."

Rolf frowned. "You still have him working here?"

Luna sighed. "Yes Rolf. I need the help, and before you ask, Dennis still works here too."

"Right… which one is he?"

"He's the younger one who takes the pictures."

Rolf nodded. "Right. Did we make plans to go out tonight?"

Luna shook her head. "No, not that I can remember. Are you going out again?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure I wasn't forgetting something. Oh, Granddad said he wants you to come over for dinner. Is tomorrow alright?"

"That sounds fine."

"Good." Rolf stood there, looking around, bright blue eyes not quite focused.

"Was there something else, Rolf?"

"No… I don't think so…" He walked slowly towards her. "Walk me out?"

"Alright," Luna said, walking out from behind the counter and linking arms with Rolf. The two walked out of the store and stood on the small step way. Rolf ducked his head slightly and Luna leaned up giving him a light peck on the lips. Luna pulled her arm away from his and stepped back. "Good night Rolf, don't forget to go home tonight."

He nodded. "I won't. Good night, Amelia," he said leaning down and kissing her.

When he pulled back Luna frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"You called me he name again," Luna said, not really sounding sad, just a bit tired.

Rolf grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Luna. I don't mean to. It just slips out."

"I know Rolf," she said softly, patting his arm.

He sighed. "Luna, sometimes I don't even know why you agreed to this."

She shrugged. "Someone had to pick up the pieces. We both needed someone."

"But… are you happy?"

"That doesn't really matter."

Rolf frowned and grabbed Luna's upper arms, hard. "Are you happy?"

Luna stared at him a bit sadly. "That hurts Rolf?"

"Answer me," he growled, not letting go.

"What would you like me to say?" Luna asked voice still completely calm.

"Just answer me!"

She sighed. "Yes Rolf. I'm happy."

Rolf smiled and released her. "Then if you're happy, I'm happy. I'll see you tomorrow at Granddad's, Amelia." He bent slightly, kissing her once more, before walking a few steps, turning on the spot, and disappearing with a slight pop.

After a few moments Luna sighed and walked back into the shop. She walked to the desk, sat behind it, laid her head on her arms, and sighed.

The bell rang again as the door reopened. "Luna?"

"Luna is not here right now, please leave a message after the tone, beep," Luna mumbled.

There was a laugh and footsteps approached the desk. "Been watching muggle movies again? Well, then I guess I'll have to eat all this pudding by myself."

Luna looked up. "You brought me pudding, George?"

George Weasley grinned as he placed a neatly wrapped bowl on the desk. "There you are, and here I was thinking that you weren't in. How are you Luna-Loon?"

She smiled. "Better now. Did you make this yourself, George?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "my mum did. You know I'm rubbish at cooking. Ginny was going on and on about how much you're trying to do right now and mum thought it might help."

"That was very kind of her," Luna said, carefully unwrapping the pudding.

"You know she thinks of you as an honorary Weasley, minus the hair of course. She said that you're welcome any time," George said leaning on the desk.

Luna nodded slowly. "Are you going to go to the Burrow for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking about it, why?"

"Would it be alright if Justin and I tagged along?"

George shrugged. "I don't see why not, on one condition."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?"

George grinned. "I get to be your date."

She laughed. "George, what about Angelina?"

"She and Alicia are off in Switzerland training for the next World Cup. I am a free man," George said spreading his arms wide.

"A free man with a long distance girl friend," Luna noted with a small grin.

"Don't think like that. Angie and I promised each other that we'd get back together once she got back, but I know for a fact she and Alicia have been mixing with the locals. Here, let me show you," he said as he rummaged in the pocket of his orange checkered jacket that clashed horribly with his hair. After pulling out several bits of orange and purple candies that Luna knew better than to touch, a pygmy puff, a fake wand and a muggle spinning top, George finally extracted what looked like a Christmas card.

"Here we are, I swear she's just sending me these to make me jealous," he said laying the card on the desk. It was a picture of two women waving; a man was standing next to each of them. The woman Luna recognized as Angelina, it was a bit hard to tell as they were both wearing several layers of coats and scarves, suddenly turned to the man next to her, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek, before smirking up at Luna and George. Luna noted that the man was very good looking.

After a moment, Luna nodded. "I think you are right, she is trying to make you jealous… Is it working?"

George shifted from foot to foot. "Maybe, but there's no way I'm letting her know that. So, what do you say, Luna, will you be my date?"

She smiled. "I would love to."

"Great, I thought you might need some cheering up."

Luna blinked at him, suddenly curious. "Why?"

George stared at the ground for a minute before looking at her. When his eyes met hers, the smile had faded from his face. "I saw Rolf here before I came over."

"Oh."

"Luna, I saw─"

"No you didn't."

George ran a hand through his hair. "Luna, has he been hurting you?"

She sighed. "Not really…"

"And what does that mean? If he's being violent that's all there is to it."

"No."

"How can you say that, Luna?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing, he hardly ever does. George, Rolf is still in so much pain, he doesn't even see me sometimes. I know that deep down he is a good person, but I think that it might be too soon for him."

George slammed a hand down on the desk. "Then why are you going through with this? Why are you marrying him? For God's sake, Luna, you don't even love him! And don't you give me some rubbish about him being the best thing for you, because he bloody well isn't!"

Luna shrugged. "I don't really know, George. I think… I want to help Rolf, he needs someone to help. We're very alike. Our interests are the same. We should be a perfect match… but…"

"But you aren't," George finished for her.

She nodded. "We both need someone."

"Yes, but not each other. Rolf needed Amelia and you need─"

Luna pressed her hand to George's mouth, silencing him. "Don't finish that, please. George, believe me, if I could… if there was some way, I'd have already tried it. There isn't. You aren't the first person to say this, Justin and Harry have been trying to talk me out of it for months."

George gently removed her hand, holding it with both of his. "It doesn't have to be this way, Luna. You deserve to be happy. Don't you dare say otherwise."

Luna gave him a small smile and stood on her tiptoes, leaning over the desk to kiss his cheek. "George, if there was another way, I promise you, I would take it in a heartbeat."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she said patting his hand. Luna stepped back. "I'm going to go check on Justin and invite him to dinner."

George watched her go and smiled to himself. "Any other way, eh? I think I might just hold you to that promise, Luna."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know, I know, there's a lot more hints, but still not a ton of facts. Don't worry, I have a TON planned for next chapter, which, hopefully, you won't have to wait another week for. Still, no promises, just in case I end up breaking them.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing. I promise I won't hold the next chapter hostage and demand more reviews, but I would love a bit more feedback. I would really love to hear from anyone and any ideas on where you think this might be going.**

**Once more, thanks to everyone for reading, I'll get the next one up as soon as I can!!!**


End file.
